Fiendish Friend
by PaperPaws
Summary: What else is there to lose?


**I've been working on the Womb and crashing it into one long chapter in Descend, but I lacked the motivation and only got half of it finished thus far. So I made this short story to get me out of the nasty case of writer's block! I hope you enjoy it!**

/

All these occurring years, he had been there. With vibrant jet black hair, shining like a guidance throughout the chilled nighttime. His cherry red eyeballs narrowing at any passerby that gives him a small glance from their peripherals, his horns, not exactly alike in looks and his sharp fangs tucked neatly inside of his mouth. He had hidden his wings from society to attempt fitting in. Alas, he couldn't be a complete human because of the icy gray skin complimenting his being and to all of his will, he didn't care about it. He was a demon and that was all he would ever be. But sometimes, even demons need a little freedom and fresh air.

One faithful night, he was taking a stroll across the dimly lit streets, chuckling to the sound of a nearby robbery in a store. He counted his pointy fingers to pass the time whilst his feet motioned themselves to wherever the wind took them. Then, he spun his hands steadily, allowing a few of his fingertips to touch. He felt his hands become progressively warmer and a light was flickering out of the tips. Swirling like a mixed cloud was tiny flames, dancing in his hand. He used one finger to curiously poke the flames and watch it warmly snuggle against it, the flames not able to burn him. He threw it on the ground when he was done messing with it and followed its movement until it sunk into the ground and back to the underworld. The demon whistled a strange monotonous tune, turning his head to his unclear path. He wasn't distracted anymore than he had been a minute ago, but his attention became fixed on a boy who was clumsily sprinting for, assumingly, his life. He wore nothing but the remains of a shirt, the bottom half of his body exposed in the crescent moonlight. Faint twinkling tears dripped down his peachy cheeks similar to a broken faucet in a sink. This demon was amused by the scenery and tried to interact with the running shaken figure.  
"Hello there." He greeted to the boy, running by his side. "Where are you headed to?"  
The boy blinked, rubbing his eyeballs and sneezing uncontrollably. He hid in a dark corner where nobody would see him and stared at the demon upon him.  
"A-Anywhere..." The boy stuttered shyly, back against the dirty wall.  
"But why, human? Your despair smells strong...Did a bad event happen, perhaps?" The demon questioned with a grin. The boy nodded sadly.  
"U-Uh-huh. Mommy's trying to kill me so, I ran away from home.." He whispered, kicking the ground with his bare feet. "I h-have to hide.."  
"I see.." The demon replied with interest. He scratched his chin as his eyes searched up and down through the hiding spot. This location was dull and dark, good for stealth in the night, but not for the day. He then travelled his eyes over to the boy who was still crying. The body was abused and in a bad state, but with a hint of potential...He could...  
The demon snapped its fingers and lit them up.  
"It'll be easy to track you down here during when sunlight peeks." He stated, jerking his hand foward to make the flames disappear into the air. "I can find you a better place and you'll be safer."  
The boy gasped quietly, his face lighting up with excitement.  
"Really? Y-You would do that for me?" He asked, his tears beginning to dry up. "Why, of course!" The demon responded. "For a price."  
The boy tilted his head with not another word to utter. This gesture made the demon laugh at the boy's innocence.  
"You're a silly one! Don't you know about your true self?" The demon said in eagerness. "All you gotta do is show it off to everyone from now on! Become the personality you've never knew of and hit life with a baseball bat! I know you can do it!"  
The boy anxiously gazed at people who hadn't seen him, fearing for his life. He was in so much fear that he accepted without a second thought to it.  
"Good!" The demon said, shaking the boy's hand. "Welcome to your new life, partner!"  
The boy then grew tired of waiting by himself and smiled, taking off into the darkness. His laughter echoed for miles.  
He became his inner demon.


End file.
